Галактический Сенат
* * |affiliation=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика }} Галактический Сенат ( ), также называемый Республиканским Сенатом, Галактическим конгрессом, Республиканским конгрессом или Старым сенатом (во времена Новой Республики) — высший законодательный и исполнительный орган республиканского управления. Располагался на Корусанте. История thumb|left|230px|Галактический Сенат в 5000 ДБЯ Галактический Сенат был местом, где вся Галактическая Республика выбирала и назначала сенаторов, и представители от самых дальних рубежей галактики вели дискуссии о главных проблемах Галактики и принимали важные государственные решения. Галактическая Конституция наделяла Сенат властью регулировать торговлю, поддерживать карты гиперпространственных маршрутов галактики в актуальном состоянии, и содержать вооруженные силы Республики. После Руусанской реформации Верховный Канцлер был лишен многих своих полномочий, а возможности Сената были, напротив, расширены, что привело к усилению бюрократии и коррупции, а также к тому, что Сенат перестал справляться со своими обязанностями, и увеличилось время принятия решений. Одна из тех привилегий, которыми Верховный Канцлер все еще обладал, это право на созыв Специальной сессии. thumb|right|230px|Здание Сената Пик разложения Сената пришелся на Войны клонов. Многие сенаторы Республики были обвинены в коррупции и невыполнении своих обязанностей. Продажные партии и сенаторы сильно ослабили Республику изнутри. Кризис на Набу окончательно подорвал авторитет Сената и конкретно канцлера Валорума, который вскоре был смещён. Новым Канцлером стал сенатор от Набу — Палпатин . В конечном счете, через ряд различных организационных реформ в ответ на Сепаратистскую угрозу, Палпатин взял под свой контроль весь Сенат. Почти все сенаторы поддержали Палпатина в создании Империи. Но многие понимали, что это гибель демократии. Но никакие доводы уже не могли помешать Императору, который якобы спас Сенат от «козней» джедаев. Создание Империи было провозглашено на Специальной сессии конгресса. Конечно, стоило подумать что Палпатин попытается избавится от Сената, как от последнего отголоска демократии, но даже самый великий Император не смог бы удержать власть над тысячами миров без их представителей, то есть сенаторов. Наследие Во времена Империи Галактический сенат был реорганизован в Имперский Сенат и, потеряв силу своей власти, оставался только сборищем представителей от разных миров, и являлся совещательным органом, а не законодательным или исполнительным. Вся власть была в руках Императора Палпатина и гранд-моффов. Многие сенаторы даже вставали на сторону Восстания, надеясь воскресить демократию. Известно,, что примерно 2000 сенаторов ещё 19 ДБЯ были категорически против провозглашения Империи. При захвате «Тантива IV» Лея Органа открыто угрожала Дарту Вейдеру, что его действия будут скомпрометированы перед Сенатом и Императором. В 0 ДБЯ Сенат был распущен императором Палпатином. Только в 6 ПБЯ Новая Республика восстановила его, вскоре после захвата Корусанта. Структура Главой Галактического Сената был Верховный Канцлер. Сенаторы и представители представляли интересы своих миров, входящих в Республику. В Галактическом Сенате заседало более 2000 сенаторов, правителей-делегатов, и представителей систем, секторов и отдельных планет в Республике. Некоторые были избраны непосредственно на выборах, в то время как другие были назначены правителями планет, а в некоторых случаях планету представлял сам правитель. Дипломаты, религиозные фигуры, местные политические лидеры, и другие видные люди могли также войти в Сенат, как часть сенаторской делегации. Сенат был разделен на многие комитеты и подкомитеты, каждый из которых был создан, чтобы в него могли обращаться с различными проблемами Галактического правительства. Вот некоторые из них: *Комитет по распределению *Комитет по этике *Делегация 2000 *Финансовый комитет *Комитет бюджетных ассигнований *Судебный комитет *Сенатский комитет по надзору за разведкой *Комитет по внутренним расследованиям *Комитет лоялистов *Надзорный комитет *Совет безопасности *Комитет по Страже Сената *Сенатский межрасовый совещательный комитет *Сенатский флотский подкомитет *Сенатский бюджетный комитет *Сенатское бюро разведки *Следственный комитет Сената *Сенатский комитет по надзору за вооружёнными силами *Комитет безопасности Сената *Сенаторский совет *Торговая комиссия *Транспортное бюро В дополнение к формальным комитетам, в Сенате были неофициальные политические фракции. В течение Войн клонов, самое влиятельное большинство Сената поддержало Палпатина и разрешило ему отредактировать Галактическую Конституцию и предоставило ему чрезвычайные полномочия. Полномочия Сенат одновременно был законодательным, исполнительным и судебным органом Старой Республики (хотя в различные времена, а точнее, к концу существования Республики, всеми этими полномочиями стал обладать Офис Верховного Канцлера, позже, Верховный Канцлер также ограничил судебную власть). Роль Сената изменялась несколько раз за много столетий. Во времена Старых войн ситхов Сенат играл немного более пассивную роль во внутренних делах. В политических делах между центральным правительством и региональными политиками более существенным влиянием обладали посредники, а не политические деятели из Центральных Миров. Принятые Сенатом законы Некоторые документы, принятые Галактическим Сенатом или связанными с ним органами власти, или людей. *Антиситский билль *Архивный файл 395873X555 *Корусантское соглашение *Декларация Нового порядка *Закон о чрезвычайных полномочиях *Закон об усилении и укреплении мер безопасности *Закон о финансовой реформе *Галактическая Конституция *Закон о создании армии *Закон о транспортировке неразумных существ *Петиция 2000 *Поправка о рефлексах *Декрет об управлении секторами *Резолюция Сената BR-0371 Архитектура и Здание Администрации Республики.]] Тысячи лет до реорганизации Республики, Сенат был размещён в Зале Сената. В конце Великой войны ситхов Сенат был перемещен в более передовое и просторное Здание Сената. Внешняя часть Здания Сената состояла из большого внутреннего двора перед непосредственно, огромным имеющим форму гриба, зданием. Внутренняя часть была многоэтажной комнатой с тысячами сидячих мест для сенаторов от каждого мира. В центре, сидел Верховный Канцлер с его помощниками. Появления * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 3: Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender * Хронология 1: Корусантское соглашение * Хронология 2: Мандалорская блокада прорвана * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns, Part 1 * Star Wars: The Old Republic 11: The Lost Suns, Part 5 * Knight Errant * Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух * Star Wars: Darth Plagueis * Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы * Deal with a Demon * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия * Shadows of Coruscant * Под покровом лжи * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * "Конец игры" * Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4 * Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3 * Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5 * Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4 * Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка * Странствия джедая: Путь к правде * Странствия джедая: Путь ученика * Странствия джедая: По следам джедая * Outbound Flight * Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки * Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня * Странствия джедая: Момент истины * Странствия джедая: Смена караула * Странствия джедая: Ложный мир * Starfighter: Crossbones 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг * Преддверие бури * HoloNet News * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * * League of Spies * Джедай: Мейс Винду * Наследие джедаев * Honor Bound * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land * Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * Джедай: Йода * Тайны джедаев * Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * Войны клонов: Процедура * Войны клонов: Планы * Войны клонов: Отбытие * * Войны клонов: Транзит * * * * Войны клонов: Долина * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy * * * * * * Боба Фетт: Новая угроза * Лабиринт зла * Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны Месть ситхов * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность * * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * The Farlander Papers * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Мятежная Сила: Заложник * Star Wars: Rebellion * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * A Credit for Your Thoughts * Осколок кристалла власти * * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Новое восстание * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace }} Источники * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * Справочник по эпохе Восстания * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (hardcover edition only) * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * * * * * Руководство по Войнам клонов * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Иллюстрированный атлас * Галактика интриг * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * }} * * * Дневник мастера Ност-Дюрала * The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Организации Галактической Республики Категория:Организации Галактического Сената Категория:Законодательные органы